


“How come you’ve been hiding this from me?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Jax finds your sex toy and uses it on you."





	“How come you’ve been hiding this from me?”

“Babe where?” 

“I already told you! In the top drawer.” 

“It’s not in here!” 

You and Jax continued to argue over the phone as he rummaged through your drawers. The club was on lockdown and you’d driven straight to the clubhouse after work, only to remember that you’d taken all of your clothes home the last time to wash everything. Jax didn’t want you back on the road but he didn’t want a prospect going through your stuff either so he’d left you in the clubhouse helping Gemma and driven off to your house to get your things. Now he was standing in front of your dresser, searching for a specific bra that you wanted and he couldn’t find.

“I’m telling you baby, it’s not in here. Maybe it’s in the laundry?” 

“Just forget it. Bring another one and get back here. We’re getting dinner ready and Gemma’s got this kitchen running like a sweatshop.” 

He gave a chuckle and agreed, saying goodbye and slipping his burner into his pocket before pulling the drawer to the left open, searching for this pink bra. He didn’t find it in there either and huffed, looking around and trying to figure out where else it could be. There was only one drawer he hadn’t checked, all the way at the bottom and he bent down, pulling it open and searching through it. After moving a pair of shorts, he saw a flash of pink and sighed, thankful that he’d finally found it. His relief was short lived though as he moved the clothing from on top of it and realized it wasn’t your bra but a baby pink sex toy.

He reached for it with furrowed brows and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. The famous Teller smirk spread across his face and he stood with the toy still in his hand, dropping it down into your overnight bag and zipping it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m telling you, it wasn’t in there. You had a bunch of black bras but none of them were the one you were talking about so I just grabbed this one because I like how you look in it.” 

You rolled your eyes and took the bra from his hand, putting it into the drawer that was yours in Jax’s dresser.

“Then I brought these shorts and this dress because I like how you look in them.” 

You smiled and grabbed them from him as well, dropping them into the drawer before closing it, knowing that was the last of the things he’d brought. He reached back into the bag though and pulled out your pink vibrator, holding it in his hand and slowly stalking towards you, his eyes full of mischief. 

“I’m sure I’d love how this would look even more though.”

Your eyes were wide as you stared at him, completely mortified. Your mouth opened and closed as you tried to think of something to say but you were coming up blank. His arm snaked around your waist, pulling your body into his. 

“How come you’ve been hiding this from me?” 

You laughed nervously and swallowed, placing your hands down on his chest. 

“I wasn’t hiding it…I just don’t really use it. I only use it when you’re gone.” 

He nodded and dipped his head down, pressing his lips against yours. 

“Well let’s change that.” 

You looked at him and blushed as he pushed you towards the bed, his hands grasping the hem of your shirt and lifting it over your head.

“All those times I was stuck somewhere on a run with only your voice over the phone and you coulda been sending me pictures and videos of yourself.” 

He shook his head and you laughed at his disappointed tone. Hands started traveling and before long you’d both undressed each other and stumbled onto the bed. You fought for dominance and Jax let you win, allowing you to roll the both of you over, you on top of him. Your hair hung down around your face as you hovered above him, your hands on either side of his head and his on your hips. It was a bit rare for you to take charge but when you did, Jax was in heaven.

He smiled up at you and you smirked, settling down on his hips, your hands pressing on his chest. You leaned down and began kissing down his chest, leaving small bites in your wake. Your lips continued around his chest, leaving kisses all along his shoulders and neck before moving down more and beginning to kiss his stomach, your hand traveling down and wrapping around him. Jax groaned at your touch and smiled before flipping you back over. 

“Ok darlin’. You’ve had your fun.” 

He kissed you once before sitting up on his knees and reaching over to pick the vibrator up from the edge of the bed. He wiggled his eyebrows at you playfully and held up the pink wand. 

“Now it’s my turn.”

Hands on your knees, he spread your legs for him and looked down at you. A groan rumbled in his throat as you laid in front of him, bare and glistening, and he slid the button on the vibrator turning it on. The soft buzzing sound filled the room and you looked towards the door, wondering if anyone would be able to hear. There were so many people in the clubhouse that you doubted they’d be able to over the music and talking. Your focus shifted back to Jax though when he pressed the head of the wand against you. He slowly slid it up and down your lips, your hands tightening in the sheets every time the plastic ghosted over your clit. Jax stared down at you in lust and adoration as he watched the way your body tensed and writhed. All of his focus was on you. He watched every detail. Every gasp, every moan, every shudder, every tense. He watched everything to learn what you liked, how you liked to use it.

Finally, he stopped the gliding motions and unexpectedly paced it directly onto your clit, leaving it there. You gasped and arched your back, the vibrations going through your body. Eyes closed, you couldn’t see the way Jax chewed his bottom lip between his teeth, trying desperately to keep the focus on you but finding it increasingly harder to ignore how throbbing hard he was. Finally, it became too much, seeing and hearing you react to the pleasure and he pulled the toy away, setting it back down in the bed next to his leg. He gripped himself in his hand and began to line himself up with your entrance, apologizing at your whine from the loss of contact.

“I’m sorry baby but I can’t wait anymore. I need you.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, just tucked his arms under your knees and lifted your legs back before he pushed his hips forward and buried himself inside of you, his eyes slipping closed at the tight warmth that surrounded him. He gave you a moment to adjust before picking up a soft, deep pace. He leaned down and began kissing your neck, your fingers tightening in his no longer slicked back blonde hair. He moaned at the tugging and picked up his pace, his hips slapping against the back of your thighs. You had begun to feel your tummy tightening when he stopped and pulled out. With a sinister smirk, he reached over and grabbed the wand. He switched it back on and placed it against you again, except this time he moved it around and rubbed it against your clit at the same time. He laughed as your back arched up off the bed again and he took the opportunity to grab your hip and slide himself back inside of you, your mouth falling open.

He watched you intently as you squirmed, your hands reaching out blindly to grip his forearms while you gasped out his name over and over like a prayer. Feeling you and himself getting close, he instructed you to grab the wand and hold it yourself, his other hand settling on your hip as well. He pulled you up onto his lap while he stayed kneeling, thrusting up into you while you clung to him with one arm around his neck. The other was stuck between both of your bodies, pleasuring yourself with the toy while he made love to you. Between your Old Man and the wand, you felt yourself tightening around him in no time, him grunting and whispering your name as you brought him closer to the edge. He tried to hold out, not wanting it to end so soon but the sight of your head thrown back in ecstasy as you came as well as feeling you clench and pulse around him did him in and he followed along behind you, his fingers digging into your hips as he came with a strangled groan.

You tossed the toy to the side, sensitive and worn out, and clung onto him weekly. He wrapped his arms around you, keeping you upright and breathing heavily into your neck. 

“Fuck, that was good.” 

You let out a breathless laugh and he laughed as well, falling down into the bed with you. He grabbed the toy and switched it off while you cuddled up into his chest, a slight smile on your lips. 

“I think you’re right. We might have to start using it even when you’re around.”


End file.
